Cheaters
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: Korra has to leave once again on a journey to preform her Avatar duties, leaving behind her boyfriend of four years, Mako. They haven't had time to spend together lately and its bothering him that she has to leave once again. Looking for advice, Mako goes to see his brother Bolin at the Sato Mansion. Little did Mako know, Bolin wasn't there & Asami had a secret to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story idea for awhile now so I just had to type it up. Never have never will own Legend of Korra. **

Life was good. Life was great. But their relationship was going down the drain. He loved her. She loved him but she never had time for him. He knew since day one of their relationship, Korra would be traveling a lot to preform her Avatar Duties. Now Mako felt as if they were not a couple but just friends. Every time Korra would come back from a trip, Mako would always try to get her alone with him at his place but something would always come up. He was fed up. They needed to talk this out. At least that's what they were doing until he got loud and it turned into an argument.

"Mako, I'm the Avatar! I have my duties."

"You can make some time for me somewhere! I'm your boyfriend."

"I did make time but you always have something to do! Like today. I came over so we could spend the day together but we're wasting it arguing!"

She was right. Mako calmed down. He really loved Korra and wanted to spend time with her.

"I'm sorry Korra. I just-"

"Was being a jerk?"

"Yes I'm sorry. Do you still want to spend the day together?"

"Of course I do. You're my boyfriend," Korra said as she walked closer to Mako. Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I wanted to take you to my place but it looks like we're already here."

"It does seem that way."

"Should we take a trip down the hall?"

"Well-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Can you answer that Korra?"

"I guess I could."

Korra went to answer the phone. Mako stood in the middle of the small living room. He could hear what Korra was saying but didn't know what was said on the other end. He heard Korra say: Hello? Oh well-...I see...Today? But- Okay Bye. Korra hung up the phone and walked over to Mako. He was looking at her with questioning eyes. Korra looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Well?"

"That was Lin. She said Tenzin has been looking for me. I have to accompany him on a trip to the Fire Nation for something."

"When will you be back?"

"Two weeks."

"Korra. That's too long."

"I know I'm sorry."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Now I guess."

Korra was thinking about walking out now and going to find Tenzin but decided not to when Mako said,"Don't leave without kissing me goodbye."

Korra looked up and saw Mako's sad eyes. She leaned up while he bent down. Their lips met is a short but passionate kiss and then she was gone.

"Oh Korra How I wish we could one day have some time."

All that day Mako just stayed home and thought about Korra and when he would see her again. He was making himself sick. He needed to get out so he decided to go see Bolin.

Mako arrived at the Sato Mansion at about dusk. After ringing the bell five times, the Butler finally came to let him in. Mako followed the Butler up the steps and into the mansion.

"Who are you here to see Master Mako?"

"Bolin."

"I shall go fetch Master Bolin."

The Butler left leaving Mako by the door. Moments later a beautiful Asami strolled down the steps. She looked as if she was going out on a date or attending a fancy party. She was wearing an emerald dress that had sequins across the top. Her hair was down and she was wearing emerald eye shadow . She was gorgeous and Mako couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_She is gorgeous. Wait what am I thinking, she is with Bo and I'm with Korra. _

"Hey Mako."

He couldn't speak. Her tone her looks were too much. He was having bad thoughts and couldn't shake them off. As she neared him he could smell her. Her scent was sweet, too sweet. He just wanted to- no he couldn't he was with someone else and so was she. Now she was close, too close, only about an inch away. She spoke once more.

"Can you not hear? I said hello."

Her breathe was cool against his face. It too was also sweet. The bad thoughts became intense, too intense for him to handle. How he wanted her- or that is that he thought he did. He had to speak. So he did.

"Hey. Um...where is-"

"Bolin? He left to go get something before our date tonight. You know its our four year anniversary."

Mako forgot about that. Bolin had told him everyday this week Bolin was probably buying Asami a gift.

"Oh yea. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So what did you need Bolin for?"

"Oh I just had to talk to him."

"Talk to him about what?"

Maybe he should leave, he really didn't want to talk about this with Asami. He shouldn't be around her right now while he was having these thoughts.

"Nothing really."

"Oh okay."

"Maybe I should go so you can-"

"Oh don't let yet. Didn't you want to talk to Bolin? I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Well its not that import-"

"Come on. I'll get us some tea," Asami said while practically dragging Mako to the dinning room table. Mako really didn't feel very comfortable. Something wasn't right with him right now. Mako sat down in a chair on the left while Asami sat in front of him. She was staring him from across the table, her eyes batting seductively. He felt really uncomfortable. This was awkward. He had to do something.

"Um, not to be rude but um...can we have that tea?"

"Oh yes I forgot."

Asami had a little bell sitting on the table. She picked it up and rang the bell. It gave a small sweet sound. A moment later the Butler appeared.

"Yes Ms. Sato."

"Two iced teas please."

"Yes Ms. Sato."

He bowed and left, leaving Mako and Asami alone. It seemed to be getting dark and no lights were on in the house. There was a candle on the table and since Mako couldn't see, he lit it. Not a good idea. In the candle light, Asami's faced seemed to glow. Her eyes seemed full of life and ...and love. Mako couldn't take it. He was actually falling in love with her.

_No. This is all wrong. I need to leave. Now._

"Here you are Master Mako, Ms Sato," The Butler said as he sat the teas on the table and left.

Mako tried to drink his tea but couldn't. Asami was still staring at him. His hands were sweating and his stomach was in knots.

"Mako. I'm sorry I'm making you nervous."

"What me? Nervous? What?"

"I'm sorry I've been staring its just that I have to tell you something."

Mako didn't say anything. He sat there and waited for her answer.

"Mako. I still...love you."

Mako didn't know what to say.

"Do you feel the same way Mako?"

Did he feel the same way? But he was with- no he did feel the same way. He couldn't keep this in any longer.

"I do feel the same way."

"I'm surprised. I thought you were in love with-"

"I never fell out of love with you. I still thought of you. I love you Asami."

Mako got up from the table and Asami did too. They met in the middle of the room. Mako grabbed Asami's waist and she put her arms around his neck. He couldn't wait and neither could she. Their lips met in a passionate, long sweet kiss. Asami pulled away and Mako gave her a confused look.

"Not here, not now. Bolin will be back and he might catch us."

"Well then when?"

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when."

"Don't make me wait."

"I promise, I won't."

Mako kissed her one last time and left before Bolin made it home. Now he could get some love from someone.

**Please review. It will help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I re-did this chapter so yeah...um...read it and review. **

Mako was starving after his shift at the station. He headed to his apartment and opened the door to be greeted by the smell of dumplings. Mako walked into the kitchen to see Bolin siting at the table and Asami at the stove cooking the food.

"Hey Bro."

"Hey Bo. Hey Asami."

Asami gave him a cold, "Hello," and went back to cooking. Mako turned to Bolin who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that I don't want you here but why are you here?"

"Well I thought we could come and visit you and make you dinner."

"Well it smells good and I am starving."

"Asami is it almost done?"

"Not yet darling."

Bolin pouted and Mako sat down in front of Bolin.

"So Mako, I've been dying to know, are you going to ever marry Korra?"

Asami cringed, Mako stiffened and Bolin sat waiting for an answer. _Korra. Marry? Do I want to marry her or be with Asami? _

"Maybe someday."

Asami dropped the silverware she just took out of the drawer.

"Are you okay Asami?"

"I'm fine Bolin."

Asami brought over three plates of food. One plate was sat in front of Bolin who instantly started eating. One was sat in front of Mako who just stared at it. The last plate was sat at an empty stop next to Bolin. Asami sat down and began to eat her food. Every time she looked up, she would catch sight of Mako and send him death glares. Mako caught one of these looks and wrinkled up his eyebrows. While Asami and Mako were glaring at them, they didn't even notice Bolin looking at both of them.

"Um..."

Mako and Asami turned to face Bolin. He was looking at them puzzled by their actions. Asami spoke up.

"I have never truly forgave Mako for what he did to me. I guess the question about marriage made me upset. I'm really sorry Bolin."

Asami leaned over and kissed Bolin's cheek. Of course he blushed as soon as she kissed him.

"It's okay. But don't you think you too could be nice to one another?"

"Anything for you."

Asami and Bolin stared at Mako who sat there with his arms crossed.

"Mako."

"Sure whatever."

"Now I want you two to hug to show your friendship."

Mako stiffened. _I don't want to hug her now, she's been really childish this dinner. _ Asami also stiffened. _I don't want to hug him, he's been so childish this whole dinner. _Bolin looked at them and soon Mako and Asami felt his gaze and got up from their seats. They met in the middle and hugged like friends would do. They quickly pulled away and sat back down in their seats.

"Thank you."

"Your wel-"

"Sure no pro-"

"Why did you interrupt me?"

"Why did you interrupt me?"

"Guys please you said-"

"I can't believe I agreed to be nice to you you childish-"

"Oh wait a minute there little miss perfect. I'm not the only one who is childish."

"Don't talk about my Bolin like that!"

"I'm not talking about Bolin, I'm talking about you!"

"Oh that's it."

"Oh Asami...No!"

Bolin buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe they wouldn't even get along for him. All he wanted was for all of them to enjoy their dinner and get along. Instead Mako and Asami were throwing food at each other. Bolin was upset and just got up from his seat and headed outside where he began walking home. As soon as Asami heard the door shut she stopped throwing food.

"Bolin!"

"He left because of you."

Asami walked over to Mako and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Asami leaned in and kissed Mako on the lips. It was short and sweet but too short. When Asami was just about to pull away, Mako pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped her mouth and that's all it took. They fell to the ground, Mako on top of her kissing her neck and her moaning. Then Mako stopped and got off of her. Asami looked up at him with a confused face. Mako helped her up and stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"At dinner you expressed so much hatred to me and now were kissing? It doesn't make sense."

"Mako, it was an act. We can't have Bolin thinking we are friends again. He might suspect something and we might get caught."

"You mean friends with benefits?"

"I guess you could say that but for now I have to go. Bolin is probably waiting on me."

Asami walked over to Mako and kissed him on the lips quickly before walking out the door. Mako stood where he was and just smiled. Then he turned around and saw the mess. _Now I see why she was so eager to leave. _

-Somewhere in the Fire Nation-

It was days like these Korra missed her boyfriend Mako. Today was cold and raining and all she wanted to be doing now was be in his arms. It had only been a week since she left but she really missed him. Korra had just gotten out of a meeting with the Fire Lord and other high officials of the Fire Nation. The Prince also known as the general of the United Forces, Iroh was there too and would not stop staring at Korra. You could say she was very happy that she finally got to leave and Iroh had to stay.

Right now she was walking around the Royal Palace and was just thinking about her life. All in all it was great but she wished she had more time to spend with Mako. _Maybe one day we will be married and he could travel with me._ Korra snapped out of thought when she realized she was lost. _Great._

" Are you lost?"

Korra knew that voice too well. It was indeed Iroh. Korra had to admit she liked Iroh's personality and he was charming but she was already taken. Korra put a smile on her face and politely answered.

"I think so."

"Here let me show you the way."

Iroh turned and began to walk down a hallway. Korra followed. A few moments later they reached a large door. Iroh opened it and inside was a large table and chairs. A few servants were cleaning but stopped when they saw Iroh and the Avatar. They bowed respectfully.

"You may leave."

"Yes sir."

Once again they bowed and the servants left the room closing the massive doors behind them.

"Please sit Korra and have some tea."

Korra sat in a chair across from Iroh and took a cup of tea he offered her. Korra sipped it politely and Iroh began to speak.

"I can't help but to notice you are troubled. May ask, what is the matter?"

Korra stopped sipping her tea and put down the cup. She lifted her eyes to meet Iroh's. They were amber just like Mako's. And the worried look on his face looked just like Mako's.

"I miss Mako is all."

"That's not all. But if you wish to keep it a secret then so be it. I will not pry into your personal life. Please, finish your tea."

**I'm sorry I ended the chapter like this. Anyway there is more drama and romance than this ahead so be prepared. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I had some time so I wrote this. Please review. **

It had been three weeks since Korra left and three weeks since Mako and Asami started having an affair. Mako couldn't help but think about Korra sometimes but usually his thoughts were cut short due to Asami's seductiveness. She was beautiful and he couldn't understand why he left her. He called it fate, love that now they were together in secret but his conscience said he was going through the motions.

Every time they kissed or hugged it was passionate and full of electricity. He couldn't help it when she moaned when he kissed her neck. These were the nights Asami would lie to Bolin and say she had paperwork to do or a meeting to attend and she would go to Mako's. There they laughed, they kissed, they drank a little, and then they would end up naked in his bed. During these moments in the bedroom Mako would always scream Korra's name. Asami was angered by this but didn't let it get to her. She knew sooner or later Mako would be screaming her name. She would then smile at this and go back to 'having fun'. Sometime during the night Asami would say I love you and Mako would repeat the words.

I guess you could say this was love. But is it really? Or is it just lust?

…...-

"Are you ready to leave Korra?" Tenzin asked as he climbed on Oogi.

"I think so."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Its a yes. Now lets go."

Korra jumped on Oogi, ready to leave the Fire Nation so she could return to Republic City and see her wonderful boyfriend. Since it was Thursday, Mako was off so Korra figured they could spend the day together. First they would kiss each other and she would tell of her boring trip. Then she would talk about how much she missed him and ask him if he had anything planned. She knew he would say no so she planned that they would go anywhere he wanted and then come back to his apartment to do who knows what. Her thoughts were childish but she was so excited to see him.

As they flew through the air, Korra thought about her future with Mako and different things. _Will we get married one day? Will we have kids? Will Mako be willing to spend the day with me? Will he be excited to see me? What has he been doing since I've been gone?_ Korra's thoughts were cut short due o Tenzin's words.

"Are you excited to return to the city Korra?"

Korra knew Tenzin was trying to create small talk but he wasn't doing such a great job. But she answered anyway.

"Yea I can't wait to see Mako."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"You were thinking aloud again."

"I was?" Korra's face was red from embarrassment. She was glad Tenzin couldn't see it. "Oh sorry."

"There is no need to apologize for your feelings toward him but don't decide on him so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying don't settle on Mako, there may be someone else for you in the world."

"But I love him."

"Or so you think."

"No I know so."

"Korra I was once young and in love and settled for one woman I was sure I was going to marry. We disagreed on everything and then one day we fell apart altogether."

"But its different for me. Mako and I get along great and agree on everything."

"Whatever you say Korra. But remember what I told you."

"I will Tenzin."

The rest of the ride was silent.

He was on top of her biting and kissing her neck. She was under him moaning and smiling as he did this. Her fingers played in his hair while he kissed her sweetly on the lips. When he pulled back for air she spoke.

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too babe."

Mako leaned back in and was about to kiss her again but she sat up and turned the other way.

"Aw come on babe, it was getting good."

"You called me babe."

"Yea babe."

"Stop it."

"Stop what babe."

"Calling me that."

"Babe?"

"Yea."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Call me by my name, Sami."

"Akay Sameee lets get back to business."

The drunken Mako grabbed the also highly intoxicated Asami and began kissing her again. They were laughing and moaning but soon stopped when the bedroom door opened.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyone remember that from Between the Lions? Anyway please review and criticize me all you want (please don't). No I'm just kidding but really please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had things to do. Oh and I know you all thought it was Korra. Well you were wrong. Read and find out. **

The drunken couple could barely make out the figure in the door way. They knew whoever it was was medium height and a little on the heavy side. After the person released a blood curdling scream Mako, even in his drunken state, knew it was his own brother.

Bolin screamed and disappeared and ran down the hallway. Reality began to hit Mako and he realized he was caught in the act. Their cover was blown and now he had explaining to do. He quickly got off of Asami and put on his trousers. He was about to run down the hall after his brother when he heard the door open then shut. He wasn't prepared for what he heard next. Down the hall in the living room, there was an exchange of words between his brother and a voice he knew too well. _Korra. _Mako's head began pounding violently then he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was Korra crying.

…...,,,,,,,,,,

Oogi landed on Air Temple Island, bringing home the Avatar and the Air bending Master. The two were greeted by the children who immediately asked many questions.

"What took so long? Why are you late arriving?"

"Where did you two go? Daddy why did you have to go? Korra were sad that you didn't get to see Mako? How is General Iroh? Is he still beautiful? Did you bring me a gift?"

"Daddy did you get bad guys? Was there bad guys being bad? Did you bring a gift for me too?"

Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes. Korra's mind was focused on Mako that she didn't even hear the questions they asked. As soon as Tenzin opened his mouth to answer the questions Korra said," I'll be back later. I'm going to see Mako. Have fun. Isn't it great to be home?"

With that Korra ran down the stairs and headed to the docks to catch the ferry. Tenzin stood surrounded by his children staring in the direction she went. Once again he was asked many questions from his children. "I guess its good to be home."

…...,,,,,,,,

Korra arrived at Mako's apartment ready to hug and kiss her boyfriend and give him some very exciting news. When she was just about to knock on the door it opened and in front of her was a teary eyed Bolin. Korra's smile from her face dropped and Bolin noticed this. He tried to cover up his sadness because he didn't want Korra to know. She'd be hurt and sad. But that didn't help either. Korra pushed Bolin aside and walked in the apartment. Korra was just about to head down the hall but Bolin grabbed her by her arm and turned her to face him.

"Bolin let me go."

"No Korra."

"Why can't I go down the hall?"

"You can't. Please just trust me."

"I want you to tell me why I can't go down the hall to see Mako."

"Korra please. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Tell me now."

Bolin released his grip on Korra and his face softened. He let the tears flow freely down the side of his face.

"Bolin?"

"I walked in on Mako and Asami."

Korra's face dropped and tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Please don't tell me you walked in on them..." Her voice trailed off.

"I did. I'm sorry Korra."

Korra let the tears fall and she began crying and so did Bolin. Korra and Bolin left the apartment and went their separate ways. Bolin went to the Mansion and Korra went back to Air Temple Island. She avoided everyone there. When it was time for dinner, she didn't go. Instead she laid on her bed and cried. She thought he loved her the same way she loved him. She thought they would actually have a life together. In her heart she truly believed he would be faithful to her and not go back to his ex. She know realized she was wrong. Thinking about these things made her cry even more. Her cries were so loud she didn't even hear the knock at her door or the person walk in. But she did feel a warm hand on her back. Korra looked up from her pillow and saw Pema standing beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra shook her head no and buried her face into her pillow once again and began sobbing.

"Well when you do you know where to find me."

With that Pema left and shut the door behind her.

…...,,,,,,,,

Bolin arrived at the mansion and heard to 'their' room. As Bolin began packing his clothes he also began thinking aloud.

"I guess there was never an us. I guess you only used me to get to my brother. But I could have swore just a few days ago you hated each other. I guess I'll never find love."

Bolin finished packing his clothes and headed to the kitchen. There he packed a bag of food. Then he left and headed to one place he could call home, The Pro-Bending Arena.

**Okay now let me clear some things up. I am a HUGE MAKORRA fan but since everyone else was writing Makorra I decided to write Masami. Next, Korra's not going to be with Bolin. Third, please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. **

It all happened yesterday. Yesterday her life changed for the worst. She found out her boyfriend wasn't faithful to her. She found out he cheated on her with his ex. All she could do was cry. She loved him and he cheated on her. After she rethought what happened the previous day she started asking questions aloud.

"Did he really love me? Did he still love Asami? Why couldn't he break up with me if he wanted to be with her? How long has this been going on? Why?"

Korra kicked the wall in her room at Air Temple Island. She ended up making a hole in the wall. She sat down on her bed and looked down at the floor. Once again the tears began to fall from her face. Moments later someone knocked at her door. When she didn't say anything the person walked in. Korra didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Korra are you okay?"

"No I'm not. I'm a mess."

Korra looked up at Pema with her tear stained cheeks. Pema sat beside her and held her close. Korra always thought of Pema as her second mother.

"Do you want to talk about it."

Korra told Pema the whole story and then she cried again.

"Its okay Korra. He just wasn't the right one for you. There may be someone else the spirits have for you."

Korra wiped her tears from her face and sniffed.

"Yea I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Both girls laughed.

"Whenever you get ready come to the dinning room, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay. And thank you Pema."

"Your welcome Korra. Now get ready to eat."

…...

Pounding. He felt an extreme pain in his head. Mako sat up and looked around.

"Why am I naked on the floor? Why does my head hurt so bad?"

Then Mako hear a small moan and he stood up and walked over to the bed. He smiled when he saw Asami naked in his bed. She was still asleep so he covered her up and went to get dressed. He barely remembered the events of the night but when he was putting on his clothes he saw something stuck in his pants pocket. It was a note. All it said was 'I know Mako'. At that moment Mako remembered everything. The drinking, the Asami, the Bolin, the scream, the cries, the passing out.

"She knows."

…...

"Well Pabu I think that's everything."

Pabu just looked at Bolin. Bolin looked around the apartment at the Pro Bending Arena. It seemed much bigger now that he didn't have to share it with Mako. Bolin held back the tears. He vowed that he wouldn't let what happen destroy him. He was Bolin and he was alone.

**Sad. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continues from last chapter**

Mako folded up the paper and stuck it back in his pocket. He then grabbed his coat and was buttoning it up rather quickly. He was lost in thought while he was putting on his shoes. He didn't even see Asami staring at him.

"Mako what are you doing?"

"Whats it look like?"

"You're leaving? Where are you going?"

"To fix things."

"To fix what hun?"

"Stop calling me that! And I'm going to fix things with Korra. She knows."

"So what if she knows."

Mako stood up and towered over Asami. His eyes were dark and full of hate and guilt.

"Maybe you forgot Korra and I are together."

"Maybe you forgot I love you and you told me you love me. Maybe you forgot we've laid down together, betrayed them only for you to back out now because she knows. This is our chance to be together now."

Asami placed her hands on Mako's face and leaned up to kiss him but he pushed her and she fell back on the bed.

"I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Korra. I love her. Not you."

With that Mako left out of his apartment. He could hear Asami screaming after him but he didn't look back. He realized he wanted Korra but did he realize this too late?

…...

Korra felt good after meditation. She felt free like she could do anything she wanted to. So she did just that. After meditation, Korra went to her room and changed into a pretty blue sequenced dress and took the ferry to the city. She then walked through the streets and down a dark alley. At the end was a big man standing.

"Password please."

Korra stepped forward into the moonlight so he could see her face.

"Aren't you Avatar Korra?"

"Yea that's me."

"What brings you here?"

"I need some time to have fun."

"I know what you mean. Well head on in. The Avatar is allowed here anytime."

"Why thank you."

The big man stopped his foot and the earth wall fell. Korra walked inside and down the steps. Her worries were gone. She felt free. She felt happy. But she didn't even notice the man following her.

…...

**Mako POV **

I was on my way to Air Temple Island to fix things with Korra. Yea I know I messed up and I know she's probably very upset. But I want her to know I love her and want to be with her. I was walking to the ferry and when I got there it was just pulling in. Someone got off in a beautiful dress and she looked just like Korra. It was her. I didn't want her to see me so I followed her close behind. We finally arrived at the end of an alley I knew to well. At the end she was talking to a big man. I knew him very well. His name is Huu. When Bolin and I were younger and ran with the triads, he was a triad members. What was he doing here now and why was Korra here?

Then they stopped talking and Huu earth bent a door in the earth wall. Good old Huu. As soon as she went in he closed it and I walked up to him.

"Hey Huu."

"Mako is that you?"

"Yea its me."

"You've gotten taller."

"Yea."

"Well it's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Well I was kind of following Korra. She's my girlfriend and I need to talk to her."

"That sounds important. I'll let you in so you can get your girl before someone else does."

What was he talking about? He let me in and I went down the steps and into a large room. Inside there were multi colored strobe lights and loud music. There were many people but mainly girls who were half dressed. Right away I knew what this was. Its a club.

**Ha ha. I'll update soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter **

Korra made her way through the various couples on the dance floors. Some looked at her for pushing them aside but when they realized she was the Avatar they just stared. Soon she was on the stage of the club and all eyes were on her. She looked beautiful. Some guys whistled and girls became jealous. All the men moved towards the stage including Mako. The loud music stopped and the strobe lights turned off. Leaving only one light on focused only on Korra. In her right hand there was a microphone. She raised her hand to her mouth and spoke into the microphone.

"Um...I know its kinda strange to see me here. But I have recently been cheated on by my boyfriend and caught him in the act."

The men were started making remarks and the women her were once jealous, softened.

"I don't know why someone would cheat on you."

"You're way too pretty."

"I'll go beat the jerk who cheated."

As the remarks went on, Mako shrunk into the crowd. He felt really guilty. The crowd got loud but somehow Korra managed to calm them down.

"But I'm here tonight to sing a song I heard. This is how I feel...Or felt when this first happened."

The crowd fell silent and Korra began to sing.

**Sitting here feeling kinda crazy  
But not just any crazy  
It's the kind you feel when you love somebody  
And I know that my baby  
Is calling somebody else baby  
And I can't sit still  
Look how gone it got me**

Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM  
**  
Standing here and I'm getting heated  
Pour me up a drink I swear I need it  
I think I'ma about  
About to hurt somebody  
Swear this man is begging me to leave him  
Getting sick of being so mistreated  
Another night without  
Without his arms around me  
Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care**

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM

I don't deserve this life  
I'd make the perfect wife  
And I know love's a sacrifice  
But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all the time and

Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM

Sitting here feeling kinda crazy  
But not just any crazy  
It's the kind you feel when you love somebody 

When Korra finished everyone clapped and Mako stood their silent. She was really hurt. She let tears fall from her face and ran off the stage and down a hall. Mako wanted to follow her but realized his words would only make the situation worse and left the club. Meanwhile Korra was in the back crying her eyes out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

**Cliff hanger. Sorry. Please review. Oh and the song is 4am by Melanie Fiona. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. But here is the next chapter. Hopefully this one is longer. **

It was Tahno. Korra looked at him as if waiting for him to say something but he didn't. Instead he dropped his head and began to mumble.

"What? What did you say?"

Tahno looked up and saw Korra looking at him. Her cheeks had tear stains running down them. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tahno's eyes softened and he made his words audible.

"Korra, I know we've had our differences and we may not be friends..." His voice trailed off.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you that you may not trust me but Korra...You need to give him a second chance."

"But you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand. Did you even let him tell you what happened?"

"His words don't matter. I saw what I saw."

"Just because you saw it doesn't mean anything. He could have been drunk. You will never know. Korra just go talk to him."

Korra looked away from Tahno and looked at the floor.

"Fine. I'll try."

…...

Mako walked into his apartment and went into his room. There he saw Asami still there. She was dressed but she was sitting there as if waiting for him.

"Asami. You need to leave!"

"No! I love you Mako! We were meant to be!"

"Asami, you are a sick, scandalous, thirsty girl!"

"I am not! You told me you loved me too!"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I love Korra. I want to be with her. But now she left and its all because of this."

"Mako you can't blame me for all of this."

"I'm not. I'm taking most of the blame. I should have never come to Bolin's that day. I should have never sat down at the table and said I still loved you. In general, I should have never done what I did. What I did is what I did. Its in the past. We can't change it. But now I can change the effects of what happened. First being making you leave. And never speak to you again."

Asami looked at Mako. Mako glared at her. Her eyes began to water and she got up and left. She slammed the door behind her. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mako figured it was Asami so he didn't answer it. But when the person kept knocking, Mako finally got up and went to the door. He unlocked it and turned the knob. He opened the door to see someone he was surprised to see.

"Korra."

**Well I'm not sure that was long but hey I tried. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry its been so long. But I'm back and I'm sad to say...this story is coming to an end. Actually...this is the end...sorry. **

"Mako..."

Mako grabbed her arm, pulled her inside, shut the door, and stood there staring into her eyes.

"Mako...I'm-"

Mako cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Korra didn't resist. She gave into it. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Moments later they broke apart for air. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mako I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"Korra...its okay. If I were in your position seeing what I did, I wouldn't give me a chance to speak either. But Korra I want you to know I love you. What I did was wrong and when the truth came out...i didn't know what to do. But I swear I will never hurt you again. You are something special and I can't lose you again."

Korra looked into Mako's eyes and saw he had deep remorse of what he did and saw that he was sincere.

"Mako I forgive you."

"Korra its not that easy! You need to yell at me, give me rules, something. I want to know you're really not mad at me, that you actually forgive me."

"Mako its hard to stay mad at you. And I see you're sincere through your eyes. I know you really are upset with yourself. Instead of torturing you with past events, I'm going to forgive you."

Korra reached up and gave Mako a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back and looked at Mako and said, "I love you too." Mako smiled and pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly. Korra in return poured into the kiss. They stood there by the door for awhile just kissing. This is real love. This is what Mako couldn't get from Asami. This is what he was missing.

**THE END! Thanks for reading. This ending is for those who hoped Makorra would work out. **


End file.
